Dos Corazones
by Chubi
Summary: Ultima Noche...Dos Corazones Rotos...O unidos para la Eternidad?...Capitulo 5 y ultimo...Arriba!..Dejen un RR..y Haganme feliz..Opinen!
1. Una noche

**.·´¯·»«Dos Corazones »«´¯·.**

Nota: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen... ni me pertenecerán, esto solo lo hago porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer... y aun que tuviera... disfruto haciendo esto... no lo hago con fines de lucro, porque si así fuera lo mandaría directo a las Clamp y no lo estaría publicado aquí.

ADVERTENCIA: _Este fic es YAOI, (relaciones chicoxchico) si a alguna persona no le gusta esta clase de fanfics mejor que no lo lea, ya que yo no me haría responsable por daños psicológicos u otra clase de alteraciones que se pudieran sufrir, también contiene una escena a la cual no sé si calificar de lemmon, pero para evitarme problemas diré que lo es... si no tienes inconveniente con esta clase de fics adelante y espero que te agrade _

CAPITULO 1: Una noche

_Pensamientos entre paréntesis y en negrillas (**XXX**)_

La luna brillaba hermosamente sobre Tomoeda aquella noche, todo el mundo dormía, o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Yue... – decía Kero mientras veía la luna a través de la ventana de Sakura- No lo entiendo, no se como pude caer, tu, tan frío y tan distante... es algo raro, pero, así es el amor.

El guardián del sol abrió un poco la ventana y salió, se transformo en su forma verdadera y voló por todo el cielo de Tomoeda intentado quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza, Yue, ese era el ser que lo atormentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él, esto era demasiado, no lograba comprender como era que Yue, aquel ser tan frío, hubiera entrado tan fácilmente en su corazón, era algo extraño, pero hermoso después de todo, todavía no confirmaba lo que sentía por el, pero estaba casi seguro de que era amor, desde que Clow viva ya sentía aquello por el ángel... un ángel, si, eso era lo que Yue era ante los ojos de aquel león, pero Kerberos se desalentaba al recordar eso, el solo era un animal, no merecía siquiera que Yue lo mirara, mucho menos que le hablara, él era demasiado hermoso como para fijarse en él..., su primer y único amor había sido Yue y siempre lo seria, era ilógico enamorarse de su "hermano" pero, algo en él lo había cautivado, quizá había sido esa mirada tan... ¿cómo describirla? No lo sabia, pero quizá había sido eso, ¿cómo soportar aquella mirada? Era un misterio si, y si había algo malo en amarlo, no le importaba, daría su propia vida por él... si tan solo hubiera podido darle la energía que él recibía del sol cuando su amor necesita poder, no lo hubiera dudado ni un momento, pero Toya le había ganado y al parecer Yue lo amaba ahora, cuando lo supo, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, pero ya se había resignado a no tenerlo, ya solo le faltaba olvidar ese gran amor que sentía, se detuvo en el techo de una mansión abandonaba...

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- no, no podía responderse

-Linda noche ¿no? Kerberos- se escucho la voz de Yue detrás del guardián

-Si, la luna brilla con todo su esplendor, se ve más grande de lo normal (**pero para mí, tu te vez más hermoso aun**)

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el guardián de la luna- nunca te desvelas tanto- si, era verdad, ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana

-No lo sé (**quizá es porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti**) ¿Y tu?

-Quería salir un rato, hace tiempo que no lo hago, Yukito no me deja salir muy a menudo- dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada

-Vaya, imagino que debe ser extraño pasar de ser original a máscara (**pero para mi nunca cambiara nada**)

-Si, Yukito y Toya lo pasan bien juntos, pero yo... hace tiempo creí que estaba enamorado de él- el ángel suspiró y miró a la luna- pero... descubrí que no es verdad, Yukito si lo ama, pero yo no

-¿Entonces hay alguien nuevo en la vida de Yue?- pregunto el guardián con curiosidad, aunque en el fondo, su corazón amenazaba con romperse... nuevamente

-No, todavía no- sonrió el guardián

-(**esa sonrisa me mata, amo verlo sonreír**)

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Yue- No puedo creer que te vayas a quedar solo y sin enamorarte nunca

-No lo sé... quizá- dijo Kerberos intentando convencer a Yue y a sí mismo...

-Vamos Kerberos, date la oportunidad- le animaba Yue

-Dime como, mírame, soy un león, no creo que a mucha gente le guste enamorarse de los leones, la mayoría nos temen- dijo Kerberos tristemente

-Yo no te temo- le dijo Yue

-(**¿A que se refiere con eso?) **Porque eres tonto, deberías prestar mas atención a mis colmillos- el león sonrió mostrando aquellas blancas, filosas y puntiagudas piezas

-Llevo toda una vida conociéndote Kerberos, no le harías daño ni a una mosca

-No lo sabes...

-Si, y sé que no lo harías

-¿Hay manera de ganarte?

-No- el ángel rió, rió alegremente, dejando a un lado esa cara tan fría de la que siempre hacía uso

-Vaya, es raro verte reír

-No, es que no sabes como hacerlo

-¿Lo estoy logrando?

-Mas o menos

-Oh, ya es tarde

-No, es temprano- el ángel volvió a reír

-¿Por qué estas tan alegre hoy?

-No lo sé, creo que me hacia falta platicar con alguien- el ángel se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó- gracias Kerberos

-No hay de que- dijo Kerberos con una sonrisa, después el ángel extendió sus alas y se fue- Si tan solo... Yue, si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento

-El león también extendió sus blancas alas y levanto el vuelo, ya era hora de regresar, después de todo... 'nunca se había desvelado tanto', mientras, a lo lejos, una blanca sonrisa se dibujó en la oscuridad.

-Kerberos... – dijo Eriol antes de desaparecer

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta mi primer mini capitulo, quizá no sea muy bueno (y no aseguro que mejore ¬¬) pero hago el intento, queria hacer un Fic de esta pareja porque...bueno, nadie escribe acerca de ellos, pero bien, aqui esta. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, huevazos y demás (menos virus) por favor DÉJENME UN REVIEW!!! o escribanme a mi mail...que debe de andar por ahi en mi ¿Biografia? 


	2. El Ofrecimiento

CAPITULO 2: El ofrecimiento

Nota: la misma. CCS no me pertenece y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, pero espero que algún día alguien descubra mi talento para escribir... y me lo muestre ¬¬.

-Buenos días dormilón- decía Sakura mientras movía un poco a Kero en su cajoncito

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo el pequeño rascando sus ojitos y despertando

-Veo que hoy te gane en levantarte- dijo sonriente la chica, ya había cumplido 16 años, pero seguía siendo tan alegre como una niña de 5- bueno, yo me voy, se me va a hacer tarde, hasta luego- dijo la chica antes de salir de la habitación

-Ummmm, veré que hay en la cocina- dijo el muñeco antes de salir volando de la habitación, cuando estaba a la mitad de la escalera escucho voces

-Hola Yuki- dijo Toya

-Buenos días To-ya- dijo un sonriente Yukito- ¿ya se fue Sakura?

-Si, así que podemos volver a lo que estábamos ayer antes de que nos interrumpiera- sonrió picaramente Toya

-¿Y si regresa?

-No, no lo hará- dijo Toya antes de lanzarse sobre Yukito para caer en el sofá y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente

Kero voló lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Sakura, no quería ver aquello, no podía, era... doloroso, saber que Toya podía disfrutar algo que él había deseado desde hacia muchos años, estaba con Yukito, pero indirectamente también lo estaba con Yue

-Yo... – intentaba clamarse el pequeño- él esta con Yukito, no con Yue.. no esta con Yue, no esta con Yue- de verdad lo estaba intentando, pero los gemidos inundaban toda la casa

-Tooooooyaaaaaaaa- Yukito lanzo un grito que prácticamente perforó el corazón del guardián

No lo soportó mas y salió rápidamente de la habitación, voló lo mas alto que le dieron sus fuerzas, quería estar lejos de todo, cuando ya no pudo mas bajo al primer tejado que encontró, se acostó ahí, después de un momento se dirigió a un árbol que estaba frente a él, miro a la casa en la que había aterrizado, era la casa del mago Clow, lo dudo muy poco antes de entrar, volaba por los pasillos, como si buscara algo, no estaba seguro de lo que hacia ahí, pero algo lo llamaba, después de deambular un buen rato por la casa se dirigió a la gran sala, ahí estaba el sillón en el que Clow solía sentarse a leer, o simplemente a platicar con sus creaciones, pero una presencia conocida lo sorprendi

-Hola Kerberos, pensé que nunca te cansarías de rondar por la casa- Eriol sonreía misteriosamente, era una de sus grandes características

-Oh, eres tu- dijo el pequeño intentando desaparecer el susto que le había causado aquel chico- hace mucho que no te paseas por aqu

-Si, pero vine porque alguien necesita de mí- dijo Eriol sonriendo aun más

-¿Quién? Si se puede saber, claro- pregunto el pequeño peluche amarillo, pero por dentro lo carcomía la curiosidad

-Vamos Kerberos, la curiosidad y tu van de la mano, no intentes esconderlo- dijo Eriol empezando a reír

-¿Estas aquí solo para burlarte de mi?- le dijo molesto el pequeño

-Fuiste tú quien llegó aquí, yo no tengo la culpa- Eriol regreso a su cara de seriedad- que te sucede Kerberos, no eres el mismo de siempre, algo te pasa, dime que es o acaso... ¿ya no confías en mi?

-Nada Clow, no me pasa nada- decía Kerberos después de regresar a su forma verdadera

-A mi no me engañas, yo te creé- dijo Eriol mirándolo inquisidoramente- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya te dije que nada Clow

-Y yo ya te dije que mi no me engañas, si me lo dices yo tal vez podría ayudarte, no por nada soy el mago mas poderoso del mundo

-No puedo creer que todavía no sepas que hay cosas en las que la magia no puede hacer nada- dijo el león moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-Quizá no ayude de mucho, pero facilita las cosas de vez en cuando- dijo el chico de ojos azul oscuro defendiéndose

-Son problemas míos, nada de que preocuparse- dijo finalmente Kerberos, después se acercó al chico y se tendió a sus pies- mis problemas no importan, solo soy un animal

-No Kerberos, no eres un simple animal, eres un ser vivo que piensa por su propia cuenta... y que tiene sentimientos- el chico acariciaba la cabeza del guardián como a un gato... un gato un poco crecido

-Gracias Clow, pero... de que me sirve tener sentimientos si no ayudan en nada, mas bien me perjudican- dijo el guardián entristeciéndose

-No Kerberos, te hice un ser con sentimientos por algo ¿no?- dijo el muchacho sonriendo débilmente

-Si, pero... ¿por qué?- pregunto el león levantando la cabeza para mirar al chico

-¿Alguna vez has hablado con un gato?- preguntó el muchacho, el guardián lo pensó un poco

-No, sé que jamás me contestaría- respondió el guardián del sello

-Exacto, y contigo es diferente, tu no solo contestas, sino que también tienes un punto de vista, eres como cualquier persona, eres importante- dijo sonriente el muchacho

-Pero... ¿y el amor?-dijo el león entrando de lleno en el tema de su interés

-Eso lo decides tu- dijo el chico mirando fijamente a su creación- yo no puedo hacer nada en cuando a tus sentimientos, eso también es parte de tu individualidad

-Oh- dijo el guardián sin mucho animo, la respuesta no le había gustado

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el chico cambiando su sonrisa por una cara muy seria

-¿Quién es quien?- dijo Kerberos intentando hacerse el desentendido

-No te hagas Kerberos- dijo el chico regresando a su antigua sonrisa

-Eres malo Clow... – dijo el león entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente

-Algo hay de eso... – dijo el chico riendo- ahora dímelo

-Es... – eso era difícil para él, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar acerca de sus sentimientos- es... - no, no podía- Yu... Yu... Yue- dijo finalmente y con mucha pena, de haber sido posible se hubiera puesto rojo

-Ohhhh, ¿y que te detiene?- dijo mirándolo seriamente

-¿Acaso no me has visto?- dijo levantándose violentamente- ¿no lo has hecho?- dijo furioso- ¿cómo se fijaría Yue en alguien como yo?

-Kerberos, Kerberos- dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza y sonriendo- ¿solamente es eso?

-Tu... –el guardián no sabia como se contenía y no se lanzaba a él y le arrancaba la garganta de una mordida, eso le había dolido, era casi un insulto

-Mi querida bestia del sello- el muchacho sonrió aun más- es aquí donde yo entro... – dijo tornando misterioso su tono de voz- ayer, dos corazones sobrevolaban Tomoeda, ambos estaban llenos de dudas, ambos se preguntaban sobre sus sentimientos... los dos se encontraron en un tejado, ahí se mantuvieron... un poco antes de que los primeros rayos de sol los acariciaran se despidieron y se alejaron, ambos corazones latían con un solo ritmo, ambos latían con la misma pregunta ¿ahora que?...

-Nos estuviste espiando... – dijo el guardián un tanto molesto

-No, solamente fue mi respuesta ante un grito desesperado de aquellos corazones, ambos pedían ayuda, ambos la necesitaban, pero no fue necesario que yo interviniera, se encontraron y fue entonces cuando sus gritos cesaron- Eriol hablaba tranquilamente

-Clow, ¿cómo te logro soportar?- el guardián no estaba molesto, pero necesitaba ocultarlo

-Kerberos, te propongo un trato... – dijo Eriol volviendo a su sonrisa

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto interesado el guardián

-Yo te doy una forma humana... - los ojos del guardián brillaron

-¿A cambio de que?- el guardián estaba muy interesado, pero también quería saber que debía hacer

-De que hagas feliz a Yue- el muchacho lo decía mas como una suplica que como una condición- creo que tu podrás lograrlo

-Acepto- dijo el león- no tengo mucho que perder

-Bien, cierra los ojos- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y liberaba su llave

-¿Me va a doler?

-No... no mucho, espero

-Clow!!!

-No es verdad

El chico levando un poco su báculo y dijo algunas palabras en quien-sabe-que-idioma, después Kerberos comenzó a brillar, sus alas salieron y lo envolvieron, después el brillo cesó y el capullo seguía cerrado

-Ya puedes salir Kerberos

-¿Ya termino?- se escucho una voz desde el interior

Si, ya

El par de blancas y hermosas alas se abrió, ahí estaba un hermoso chico, de piel blanca y ojos gatunos de color amarillo, su cabello llegaba a media espalada, era rubio y estaba sujetado en una coleta, tenia un arete con una piedra roja en la oreja izquierda, vestía de manera similar a Yue y sonreía triunfalmente

-Que bien me veo- decía mientras sonreía aun más

-Ególatra- le dijo Eriol sonriendo- pero es verdad, no has quedado mal

-Lo sabia- dijo el chico- hasta tu admites mi belleza

-Si Kerberos, hasta yo lo admito- dijo Eriol mirando al cielo

-Oye... – dijo el muchacho poniendo cara de estar pensando

-¿Qué?

-Creo que el nombre de Kerberos no le queda a una cosa tan linda y hermosa como yo

-¿Y como deseas llamarte?

-No lo sé, tu eres Clow

Esta bien- el muchacho pensó un momento-Neko!!!- dijo riendo

-No ¬¬

-Ummmm... entonces... Taiyoo

-Esta bien, me gusta... pero...

-¿Qué?- dijo Eriol pensando en que se le ocurriría pedir ahora al "chico"

-Mejor me quedo con Kerberos- dijo el muchacho sonriendo- por cierto... No creo poder andar por la calle con esta nueva apariencia... ¬¬

-Pues vuelve a tu forma falsa ¬¬

-Buena idea nn

Kerberos regresó a su forma falsa, Kero

-Oye!!!

-¿Que?- dijo Eriol mirando al pequeño peluche

-¿Por qué soy un peluche otra vez?- preguntó algo molesto

-Porque esa es tu forma falsa y más te vale no reclamar nada porque sino te regreso a como estabas antes- dijo el chico autoritariamente

-Por las buenas si me callo ¬¬

-Sakura no debe tardar en llegar, será mejor que regreses

-Si, gracias y adiós- el pequeño salió por la puerta y voló hasta la casa de Sakura, esperaba no tener que volver a escuchar a Toya y a Yukito, por un momento olvido aquello, pero ahora el recuerdo estaba presente de nuevo.

* * *

Y termine!!!!, No es bueno pero lo estoy intentando ¿no? Ya saben, cualquier cosa MENOS VIRUS a mi correo o pueden dejarme un REVIEW, que para eso me pinto sola...Hasta el proximo capitulo...a mis queridos grillitos lectores (se escucha el ruido de grillos) bueno no...a mi unica lectora...gracias!!!, espero que a otra persona se le ocurra leer esto y dejarme un review porque sino me voy a poner en huelga... si no recibo a lo menos uno mas no habra mas capitulos!!!


	3. Otra noche

CAPITULO 3: Otra noche

_Nota: Lo mismo de las otras, CCS NO me pertenece, porque sino yo ya seria rica y en vez de estar escribiendo cosas como esta estaría tomando clases de... a ver que ¬¬ _

-Hola Kero- dijo Sakura cuando vio al pequeño sentado en el escritorio

-Hola Sakurita- le respondió alegremente el peluche

-Adivina que te traje- le sonrió Sakura

-Dime que es budín!!!- Kero comenzó a dar saltitos por todo el escritorio

-No...- dijo sonriente la chica

-¿Qué es?

-Flan!!!- dijo la muchacha sacando un platito con una rebanada

-Gracias Sakura!!!- dijo el pequeño antes de lanzarse a su regalo

-Adivina que Kero- le dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el pequeño levantando un poco la mirada para poder ver a su ama

-Shaoran va a venir!!!- dijo la chica acostando se en la cama y riendo alegremente

-Ummmm, el mocoso

-Shaoran no es ningún mocoso- lo defendió Sakura

-Para mi lo es- se defendió el guardián- ¿pero... a que vendrá?

-A verme, viene especialmente para hacer oficial nuestro compromiso- la chica no podía sonreír mas, de verdad estaba feliz, a Kero no le caía mal Shaoran, pero no podía perder aquella imagen de guardián imponente que según él tenía

-Oh, que bueno- eso era lo único que podía decir que no afectara tanto su imagen

-Oye Kero...

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro!!!

-Vamos a la cocina, mi papá y mi hermano no están y ademas papá dejo un delicioso pastel en la refrigerador

-Vamos!!!- dijo el guardián mientras ya casi estaba en la cocina

-Ay Kero, nunca cambias... – dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba y seguía a su amigo

La tarde paso tranquila, Kero estaba demasiado lleno como para realizar cualquier acción, escuchó cuando Sakura recibía a Shaoran en la casa, pero no tenia ganas de ir a molestarlo, se sentía muy cansado, quizá por la transformación o quizá por haber comido tanto, el pequeño se quedo dormido, soñó muchas cosas, soñó con pasteles gigantes, con Yue, ¿con osos de peluche?, con Yue, con helados, con Yue, con budines, con Yue, con Yukito y Toya, con Yue, despertó algo alterado, quizá había sido por los osos de peluche... o por Yue, se levantó, ya era de noche, las 2 de la mañana, Sakura estaba ya dormida, entre sueños repetía y volvía a repetir una sola frase...

-Te amo Shaoran- si, lo decía una y otra y otra vez

-Ay Sakura- decía el pequeño- Sé que el mocoso te hará muy feliz algún día

Después salió otra vez por la ventana y se dirigió a la misma mansión en la que había estado la noche anterior, Yue no estaba ahí, quizá llegaría después, algo le decía que lo haría, el guardián mantenía su forma falsa, quería darle una sorpresa a su amado

-Hola Kerberos- dijo Yue bajando en el techo y sentándose al lado de su compañero

-Hola Yue- dijo Kero intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo, estaba tan cerca de Yue, quería transformarse y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, quería hacerlo suyo ahí mismo- ¿otra vez de paseo?

-Si, lo mismo digo- dijo Yue volteando a ver fijamente al otro guardián- ¿no podías dormir hoy tampoco?

-No, hoy dormí por la tarde, creo que fue eso

-Yo te ayudare a dormir- le dijo Yue haciendo una imitación de sonrisa

-¿Me vas a comprar unas pastillas para dormir?- preguntó riendo el guardián

-No- dijo el ángel mientras tomaba a Kero entre sus manos y lo ponía en su regazo, después comenzó a arrullar al guardián con pequeñas caricias en la barbilla y estomago- ¿No es mejor que pastillas para dormir?

-Definitivamente- dijo el pequeño dejándose llevar

-Recuerdo que a ti te encantaba que te acariciaran para dormirte, lo recuerdo bien- dijo el ángel con una mirada muy cálida

-A ti también te gustaba que te mimaran- dijo Kero casi quedándose dormido

-Si, y tu llegabas por la noche y pasabas tu pata por mi cara, quitabas los cabellos que se me hacían cosquillas y velabas mi sueño... creo que nunca te lo agradec

-Este es un buen momento- dijo el pequeño mas dormido que despierto

-Gracias Kerberos- dijo sonriendo débilmente

-Yue

-Dime

-No hay de que- el pequeño rió un poco- pero sabes... creo que hoy seré yo quien te haga mimos a ti, te los mereces mas que yo- dijo el pequeño deteniendo con sus manitas el dedo de Yue que se encontraba en su barbilla

-¿De verdad?- dijo Yue entre extrañado, divertido e interesado

-Si- y con rápidamente se transformó, y con un movimiento felino cambio las posiciones, ahora Yue estaba sentado en las piernas del muchacho y tenia la cabeza hundida en aquel bien formado pecho

-¿Kerberos?- preguntó Yue desde su cómoda localidad

-Dime- dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba el cabello de plata de su amor

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto mientras se estremecía al sentir aquel roce

-Shhhhhhhh- el guardián del sello llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios de Yue- no digas nada, ¿cómo podrías dormirte si estas hablando?

-Yo... –Yue no podía creer que ese fuera Kerberos, ni siquiera era su voz, aquella era mas joven, la de un muchacho... y que muchacho!!!

-Duerme, yo velare tu sueño- decía Kerberos mientras acercaba a Yue aun más a él

Yue no tardo mucho en caer ante tales atenciones, pronto el sueño lo venci

-Yue- decía la bestia del sello mientras alejaba de si al muchacho que estaba entre sus brazos- eres tan hermoso

Yue realmente se veía divino, parecía mas que un ángel, era un verdadero arcángel, enviado por dios solo para estar con él, Yue había iluminado su vida y ahora ya no existían mas dudas en su corazón, lo amaba, unos cabellos traviesos amenazaban con despertar al muchacho, Kerberos los quitó suavemente, haciendo estremecer al guardián de la luna con su caricia

-Kerberos... –dijo Yue entre sueños

-(**¿Acaso sueñas conmigo Yue?)**-en el corazón del guardián del sol existía una pequeña esperanza

Miraba tranquilamente a su compañero, era una creación magnifica, Kerberos había odiado a Clow en el momento en que rechazo a Yue, pero también se alegró por tal motivo, tenia muy presente el día en que Clow murió, Yue ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo, en aquel entonces Yue solía sonreír, después... no lo hizo mas, a él se le partía el alma de pensar que Yue sufría, pero se sentía peor de saber que no podía ayudarlo, volteó a ver otra vez al chico entre sus brazos, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, como esperando un beso, la tentación se apodero de él, quería hacerlo, pero... '¿Si no me acepta? ¿Si empieza a odiarme después?', Quería... no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos labios que estaban a escasos centímetros de él, inclinó un poco su cara, podía sentir la cálida respiración del juez, quería... se acercó un poco mas, sus labios casi se rozaban, quería... ¿qué mas da? Pensó, quería... sus labios se unieron por fin, quería... y lo hizo, fue un beso suave, Kerberos se separó de él, el muchacho empezaba a despertar.

-¿Kerberos?- pregunto un soñoliento Yue

-Shhhhhhhh- el guardián de las cartas volvió a poner un dedo sobre la boca del muchacho

-Tu... - Yue tenia un ligero rubor rosa en las mejillas

-¿Yo qué, Yue?- el muchacho intentaba disimular, y lo hacia realmente bien

-No nada- dijo el juez moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación- solo soñaba

-¿Con qué?- pregunto interesado el chico de ojos amarillos

-¿Nunca dejaras de ser un preguntón?- le pregunto divertido el ángel, pero no se separaba de sus brazos y continuaba en sus piernas

-No creo- dijo el muchacho soltando una carcajada- y bien...

-Y bien ¿qué?- pregunto extrañado el ángel

-¿Qué soñabas?- dijo aun sonriente después de aquella carcajada

-Ohhhh- el muchacho se sonrojo aun más- soñaba que...

-Vamos, nos conocemos desde hace cientos si no es que miles de años... ¿ya no confías en mi?- "¿ya no confías en mi?"... las palabras de Eriol resonaban en su mente

-No es eso... –dijo Yue todavía apenado

-Entonces... – dijo el muchacho mirándolo fijamente

-Bueno, soñaba... tu estabas en mi sueño

-¿Y que hacia yo en tu sueño? (**Oh, ese es el mayor honor del que puedo hacer gala, he entrado en tus sueños Yue, mi Yue**)- el guardián se interesaba cada vez mas en la conversación

-Bueno tu... – Yue desvió la mirada, el sol no tardaba en salir, había dormido durante un buen rato- mira, ya es tarde, creo que debería irme...

-No es tarde, es temprano- el muchacho sonrió enormemente, el mismo estaba utilizando las palabras de Yue

-Bueno, es muy temprano, debo irme... – Yue se levantó y se disponía a salir de ahí cuando una mano lo detuvo

-Yue... – dijo el muchacho haciéndolo voltear

-Soñé que me besabas- dijo antes de salir volando a toda velocidad de ahí perdiéndose de la vista de Kerberos

-No fue un sueño- dijo el muchacho, pero el angel no pudo oirlo

El chico regresó a su forma falsa y se fue de ahí, regresó a su casa, se metió en su cajoncito y se quedó dormido, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella imagen, Yue dormido en sus brazos, cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro... aquel beso fugaz...

-Yue... - decía Kero entre sueño

-Shaoran- decía la chica a su lado

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Review...y buelvo con mi amenaza ¡¡¡MAS NO REVIEWS... NO MAS CAPITULOS!!!..osea..¿que tanto tiempo les puede tomar? maximo un minuto, no sean gachos, estoy empezando y ncesito que me animen...  por cierto  **KaNiZa**... realmente tengo planes para un SxE...pero la pregunta es...¿realmente la 'S' significa lo mismo para ti y para mi?...porque si asi lo es estoy mas que segura de que este fic va a ir pa' largo y si no pues no tardando llegara a su fin...gracias por leerme. A  **Zerelt **bueno aqui esta el capitulo...espero que te este gustando la hitoria y a **Sakurita Tsukino **aqui estoy haciendole la lucha por mejorar. 


	4. Un día con Yue y un sueño hecho realidad

Nota: ¡¡¡Noticia de ultima hora!!! CCS no me pertenece ¬¬, así que no intenten demandarme por utilizar sus personajes porque simplemente no tendría caso... bueno, quizá por derechos de autor, pero creo que las Clamp no se van a molestar en leer esto... ni siquiera esta en su idioma ¬¬ y dudo que sepan español ¿o si? O.o

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Un día con Yue y un sueño hecho realidad

El despertador sonaba, el pequeño guardián se despertó, había dormido poco, pero había sido suficiente, la noche anterior había estado en un sueño, había sido como estar dormido todo aquel tiempo, todavía no creía lo que había pasado, el pequeño volteó a ver a su ama, dormía placidamente mientras el despertador sonaba, el aparato dejo de hacer su peculiar ruido y la muchacha continuaba dormida, el pequeño voló hasta la cama y se paró frente a su ama

-Sakura... – no hubo respuesta- Sakura... – nada, la chica seguía dormida- Sakura, el mocoso te esta esperando en la sala

-Ya voy!!!- la muchacha se lanzó como flecha directo al guardarropa- ¿qué me pongo?- decía desesperada

-Sakura, el mocoso no esta en la sala esperándote- dijo negando con la cabeza

-Ahhhh ¬¬... ya lo sabia

-Aja... te desperté porque pusiste el despertador... ¿para qué?

-Porque hoy voy a salir desde temprano... ¡¡con Shaoran!!

-Yuju! Todo un día con el mocoso!! ¬¬- dijo Kero sin mucho animo

-No te preocupes, tu no iras

-¿Me vas a dejar a mi aquí solito? Recuerda que tu padre y tu hermano no van a estar... no me quiero quedar aquí- dijo el pequeño poniendo una cara muy triste y dulce

-No, te quedaras con Yukito... bueno no, te quedaras con Yue, Yukito no sabe bien acerca de ti así que será mejor dejarte con él, pasare a dejarte cuando llegue Shaoran

Los amigos no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, Shaoran llego poco después con un enorme ramo de rosas para Sakura, después de dejarlas en agua, los chicos y el guardián se dirigieron a la casa de la forma falsa de Yue, mientras la distancia se acortaba, el corazón de Kero latía con mas fuerza cada vez, por fin llegaron a la casa y Sakura tocó el timbre

-Ya voy!!!- se escucho la voz de Yukito desde adentro- Hola Sakura- dijo a la muchacha en la puerta-Hola Shaoran- dijo al ver al muchacho que estaba junto a ella- ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Pasábamos por aquí... –dijo Sakura riendo, no sabia como hacer que Yue saliera

-Yue, sal!!!- dijo Kero saliendo de la bolsa de Sakura

Un par de alas salieron de la espalda de Yukito para cubrirlo, al abrirse, el guardián de la luna estaba frente a ellos

-¿Me llamaron?- preguntó Yue

-Hola Yue- lo saludó la muchacha- venia a... pedirte un favor- la chica bajo la cabeza, todavía le daba algo de pena o miedo hablar con Yue y tener que afrontar aquella mirada tan fría

-¿Qué desea?- dijo Yue con ese tono de voz frío que tanto le gustaba utilizar

-Quería saber si tu... podrías... cuidar a Kero el día de hoy- dijo la maestra de las cartas aun con la cabeza baja- si no tienes inconveniente, claro

-Si, no habrá problema, Yukito tiene suficiente comida como para un estomago como el de Kerberos- Yue hizo un imperceptible remedo de sonrisa

-Pues que esperamos!!!- dijo Kero posándose sobre el hombro de su amigo- hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho... comiendo!!!- dijo sonriente el pequeño peluche

-Bájate- dijo Yue fríamente

-Si- dijo Yue bajando del hombro de muchacho y quedando suspendido en el aire

-Ven- dijo el guardián- cruzando los brazos, quedando entre estos un lugar perfecto para que Kero se metiera- dije bajate no alejate de mi

-No preguntare desde cuando mejoró la relación que hay entre ustedes dos- dijo Sakura- bueno, nosotros debemos irnos, sino el día no nos alcanzara- tomó el brazo de su novio y salieron de ahí- regresamos en la noche!!!- dijo antes de perderse de vista

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero Kerberos?- le pregunto Yue mientras entraban a la casa

-No lo sé (**podría darte algunas ideas... pero no son muy decentes que digamos nn**)- el pequeño salió de los brazos de Yue y se transformo- ¿qué se te ocurre a ti?

-Tampoco sé- dijo Yue, recordaba su sueño, aquella fantasía había empezado así, ambos estaban en esa casa y preguntándose que harían...

-¿En que piensas Yue?- le pregunto el joven frente a él

-En nada- el ángel sonrió débilmente, de repente su poder disminuyó, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por los brazos de Kerberos que lo detuvieron

-Ves como la magia si ayuda Kerberos- Dijo Eriol mientras desaparecía

-¿Estas bien Yue?- dijo el muchacho recostándolo en un sillón

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Yue muy bajito, de verdad su poder había bajado bruscamente

-Bien, entonces tu duerme mientras yo te cuido- dijo el muchacho pasando su mano por una de las mejillas del guardián lunar

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido

-No hay de que-sonrió- no hay de que

Después cargo al muchacho en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Yukito, ahí lo recostó y lo miró durante largo rato, la boca de Yue de verdad lo llamaba, era... irresistible, '¿será una coincidencia?' Se preguntaba el guardián, pero las palabras de Clow llegaron a su mente 'En este mundo no existen las coincidencias... solo lo inevitable'

-Inevitable... – se decía- (**si es inevitable entonces yo...**)

El muchacho ya no se resistió mas y se abandonó a sus deseos, miró una vez mas a Yue mientras dormía y lentamente se acerco a el, cerró los ojos, sus labios hicieron contacto, Yue despertó, sintió el roce de aquellos labios, aquel sueño se había vuelto realidad, Kerberos comenzaba a alejarse, pero Yue paso sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho jalando lo hacia el, el beso continuo hasta que algo llamado aire se hizo severamente necesario, ambos se miraban fijamente, la luna y el sol se encontraban, había sido como un eclipse, Yue se sentía apenado, Kerberos se sentía apenado... y satisfecho

-Yo... –intentó decir Yue, pero las palabras no le salían

-No digas nada Yue- dijo el guardián con un poco de miedo al rechazo

-Esta bien- el muchacho iba a decir algo, pero el timbre lo interrumpió- escóndete- le dijo al otro guardián, este volvió a su forma falsa y salió por la puerta rumbo a la habitación de junto, Yue volvió a su forma falsa

El muchacho escuchó el timbre

-Ya voy!!!- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió- Toya!!- dijo felizmente

-Hola Yuki- dijo dándole un cálido beso

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que trabajarías hasta la noche?

-Salí temprano y quise venir a verte, ni Sakura ni papá están en casa, me sentía solo- dijo poniendo una cara muy inocente

-Bueno, entonces pasa- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a su invitado, el cual se sentó en la sala- ¿te ofrezco algo?

-Ahora que lo preguntas... –dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa

-Toya!- lo miró negando con la cabeza- tu no cambias

-No- dijo mientras reía- entonces que... ¿me cumples?

-Ummmm- el muchacho lo pensó un momento- vamos a mi habitación

Ambos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la habitación en la que habían estado los guardianes momentos antes, Kero salió por la ventana y se dedicó a dar vueltas por la ciudad, necesitaba pensar, Yue le había respondido aquel beso... eso definitivamente lo había confundido, dio mil y un vueltas por el parque, se sentó en un árbol y miró el paisaje, en ese momento vio al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto caminar hacia su casa y se imagino que Yue ya estaría solo, voló rápidamente de nuevo a la casa de Yukito, efectivamente, Yue estaba sentado en la sala esperándolo, se transformo antes de entrar

-Dije escóndete, no vete- fue la bienvenida de Yue

-Lo lamento, pero no quería saber que tanto hacían... –dijo desviando la mirada

-No creí que fueras tan sensible- le dijo Yue con una cara de burla

-Yue, me importas demasiado como para tener que soportar los gritos y gemidos de tu forma falsa-Dios, ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Acaso era una declaración?

-Yo... –Yue no podía articular palabra, estaba sorprendido, un leve rubor recorría sus mejillas, las palabras de Kerberos habían sido... no, no podía darles una clasificación, el de verdad era importante para Kerberos

-No digas nada Yue-dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada, ver a Yue sonrojado era algo que lo hacia querer besarlo de nuevo

-Bueno... ¿deseas comer algo?- pregunto el muchacho levantándose

-No, gracias-dijo el muchacho frente a él

-Ni aun que sea... pudín- sonrió maliciosamente el guardián de la luna

-Quizá un poco no me caiga mal- dijo el muchacho levantándose rápidamente y caminando con Yue rumbo a la cocina

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca del beso en lo que restó de la tarde, se la pasaron hablando de los viejos tiempos, cuando vivían con Clow, Kerberos reía recordando cuando asustaba a los granjeros que vivían cerca, o cuando intentaron llevarlo al zoológico pero que Clow los había congelado y así había escapado, Yue también recordaba aquellos tiempos, como el día en que los tres cayeron al lago que estaba cerca de la casa de Clow o cuando silencio no los dejaba entrar en la casa porque según ella hacían mucho ruido o cuando fuego le quemó la cola a Kerberos, reían alegremente, aquellos tiempos había sido muy divertidos para ambos, además, los habían vivido JUNTOS, con Toya jamás podría hablar así, el no sabia nada acerca de su pasado, ni de Clow o las cartas, con Kerberos era diferente, Yue podía hablar de lo que fuera y él lo entendería, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estaba con el guardián solar, una duda surgió en su corazón ¿amarlo?, amaba a Kerberos... no podía responderse, no sabia que era lo que sentía, pensó en su pasado, Kerberos siempre había estado ahí con el, SIEMPRE... ¿quién lo consoló cuando Clow lo rechazó?... Kerberos, ¿quién estuvo con él cuando Clow murió?... Kerberos, ¿quién estaba con el en ese momento? Kerberos!!!, para cualquier pregunta que se hiciera la respuesta era la misma, Kerberos

-Oye Yue- dijo el susodicho rompiendo el silencio que se había formado mientras el ángel pensaba

-Dime-dijo el muchacho de ojos helados saliendo se su trance

-Sabes, yo quería confesarte algo... (**es ahora o nunca**)- el guardián se armaba de valor

-Claro, lo que quieras (**cuando estoy con el cambio completamente, ¿por qué?)**

-Yue... yo te... - el muchacho definitivamente lo diría- (**demonios, ¿cómo empiezo?... un momento, YA EMPECÉ!!!)**

-(**¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?, acaso... ¿de verdad amo a Kerberos?)**

-Yue... (**Yue te amo**)

-(**Te amo Kerberos**)

El timbre sonó, los guardianes se asustaron, no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca, ya era de noche y ninguno se había dado cuenta, se acercaron a la puerta, era la presencia de sus ama, Yue abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches ama, espero se haya divertido- su voz volvía a ser fría

-Y que el mocoso no se haya pasado de listo- dijo Kerberos saliendo detrás de Yue y viendo fijamente a Shaoran

-Ho... ho... hola- dijo la maestra de las cartas al extraño (y guapo) muchacho que estaba detrás del guardián lunar

-Hola- dijo extrañado Kerberos- ¿qué pasa?

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Shaoran antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo

-Como que '¿quien eres?'- dijo Kerberos poniendo una cara de no entender

-Kerberos- le habló Yue- algo me dice que no le habías dicho a Sakura nada de tu nueva forma

-Ups, lo había olvidado- dijo el ex-león sonriendo

-Vaya, ¿a que se debe esa transformación?- le preguntó Sakura viéndolo de arriba a bajo

-Pues... –no podía decir la verdad, eso seria... impensable, ¿Cómo diría que había hecho un trato con Clow porque amaba a Yue?- no lo sé- dijo finalmente (insertar caída tipo anime)

-Ahhhh ¬¬ -dijo la maestra de las cartas- bueno Kero, ya es hora de irnos, sino papá se preocupara, además, Toya no tarda en salir de su trabajo

Los dos guardianes tuvieron leves sonrojos al escuchar aquello, Toya no solamente ya había salido de trabajar, sino que además se había dado una vuelta por la casa de Yukito... y vaya que había sido provechosa!!

-Bueno Kero, ya es hora de irnos- la niña no se había dado cuenta del estado de sus guardianes

-Claro- dijo el chico regresando a su forma falsa

-¿Qué querías decirme Kerberos?- preguntó le guardián lunar a su hermano

-Te lo digo mañana- dijo Kerberos mientras se alejaba con Sakura, pero voló rápidamente hacia el guardián que continuaba en la puerta de la casa- en la mansión de siempre- después alcanzo a su ama y se perdieron de la vista

-Ahí estaré- dijo Yue antes de volver a su forma falsa

* * *

Yuju!!!! Ya casi termino, solo un capitulo más (aplausos y ovaciones por favor), ya saben, dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, dinero, joyas, autos, novios guapos y ricos por favor dejan un REVIEW... por cierto **KaNiZa**... no se... podría... quizá, tal vez... a lo mejor... ¿agregarte a mi lista de contactos del MSN?... es que bueno, yo... no se, como que me gustaría ponerme en contacto contigo, quizá podamos sacar ideas para fics... o yo te inspiro o tu me inspiras o nos inspiramos, por cierto... ARRIBA EL SHAORANxERIOL!!!!, ya me diste el empujoncito que me faltaba para decidirme a escribirlo... así que esto va pa' largo... muchas gracias y besos y saludos para los que leen esto...si es que alguien lo hace ¬¬ hasta el proximo capitulo!!! 


	5. Ultima Noche

CAPITULO 5: La noche definitiva

Nota: CCS no me pertenece... y juro que me encantaría que un día en mi puerta aparecieran los papeles que probaran que si... pero como sé que eso no va a pasar, me voy a conformar con hacer historias en las cuales deformo completamente la historia... sin buscar nada a cambio $o$

* * *

Yue llegó temprano aquella noche, no sabia por que, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel joven de cabellos dorados con el que había estado por la tarde, era algo extraño, después de haber vivido toda una vida con Kerberos, era hasta ese momento que descubría que sentía algo por él, era verdad, el siempre se había sentido muy cercano a su hermano, pero nunca había pensado en que podía sentir amor por el ¿amor, si, era amor, Yue ya se había planteado esa pregunta mil y un veces, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, cerró los ojos y se acostó sobre el techo, Kerberos posiblemente tardaría un rato mas en llegar, mientras él podría descansar tranquilamente, pero una mano en su mejilla lo sacó de su relajación.

-¿Kerberos?- dijo el muchacho sin abrir los ojos, el contacto de aquella mano era cálido y dulce, no quería romper aquel hechizo

-Si lo prefieres puedo besarte- dijo riéndole muchacho de ojos amarillos

-(**_No estaría mal_**)- Yue no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, ya que podría negarlo, pero en el fondo lo deseaba

-Vas a contestar o lo tomo como un si- dijo el muchacho con un tono serio

Yue se levanto y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, oro y plata se encontraban, el sol y la luna, luz y oscuridad, ambos se complementaban, Yue era el mar, Kerberos las olas, no hay mar sin olas, no hay olas sin mar.

-No te daré tal gusto Kerberos- dijo Yue aguantando las ganas de besarlo... o ser besado

-Bien, ya será en otra ocasión- dijo sonriendo mientras el guardián de la luna se sentaba

-Y bien... ¿Qué me querías decir?- dijo Yue relajando la mirada seria

-Ven, te lo diré en otro lugar- el muchacho levantó el vuelo seguido por Yue- vamos, no eres tan lento- le decía mientras se alejaban de la mansión

-Ven acá y te mostrare lo rápido que puedo ser- decía Yue molesto... bueno, intentando parecerlo, pero en un momento de descuido se impacto de lleno en la espalda del joven rubio

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo molesto mientras verificaba el estado de su nariz

-Mira- dijo el chico señalando la luna, lucia realmente hermosa esa noche, no era llena, pero algo la hacia lucir... especial, como si hubiera sido preparada para los guardianes, solo para ellos.

-Es bellísima- dijo Yue casi en un susurro

-Pero no tanto como... – el muchacho no pudo terminar su frase

Una nueva falta de energía hizo que las alas de Yue desaparecieran haciéndolo precipitarse hacia el suelo, Kerberos se lanzo lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a Yue, el muchacho de cabello plata cerro fuertemente los ojos, solo esperaba el golpe, pero este no llegó, abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró con dos pequeños soles mirándolo tiernamente, una cálida sonrisa era mostrada por el guardián solar, por un momento había pensado que perdería a Yue, pero había logrado atraparlo, no permitiría que nada le pasara, si era necesario sacrificarse, así lo haría.

-¿Estas bien Yue?- pregunto un preocupado Kerberos

-Si, gracias (**Kerberos comenzara a pensar que lo hago a proposito --...aunque...**)- dijo el muchacho aferrándose aun más a su salvador

-Te llevare a un lugar mas... bajo- dijo el muchacho intentando sonreír alegremente, pero su corazón estaba asustado, perder a Yue no estaba entre sus pensamientos- al parecer le tienes miedo a las alturas

-Yo no... –intento defenderse Yue, pero ¿para qué?

Estaba en los brazos de Kerberos, se sentía seguro, querido... las bromas del guardián no eran nada mientras continuara abrazándolo, que lo insultara tanto como quisiera, que el mundo se cayera, que las cartas se liberaran nuevamente, a él no le importaba... y aun que no lo supiera... a Kerberos tampoco

-Llegamos- dijo el chico de ojos dorados al muchacho entre sus brazos mientras aterrizaban

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó extrañado el juez

-¿No se nota?- pregunto irónico el otro- estamos en un bosque- el chico lo había llevado al bosque cercano al parque pingüino (donde capturaron a la carta espejo)

-¿Ahora si me dirás?- Yue era muy curioso, no lo demostraba muy a menudo, pero lo era

-Todavía no- dijo Kerberos que mantenía un brazo alrededor del muchacho de la luna- vamos para allá- dijo señalando un enorme árbol- es un lugar más cómodo- el chico lo único que hacia era llenarse de valor

-Claro- dijo Yue sin muchas ganas, le gustaba el juego, pero podía cansarse fácilmente

Los muchachos llegaron al árbol, y con otro felino movimiento Kerberos dejó a Yue en la misma posición en la que habían estado hacía algunas noches, Yue estaba sentado en las piernas del muchacho una vez mas

-Cómodo... ¿No?- dijo divertido el guardián solar

-Si, mucho- dijo intentado contener su nerviosismo el joven de ojos plata

-Bueno... –dijo Kerberos mirando al cielo- te he traído aquí porque...

-Te amo- dijo Yue sin pensarlo un momento mas

-Si a eso... - dijo Kerberos sin reparar en lo que había escuchado, lo pensó un poco- ¡Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Kerberos, te amo, y no te lo había dicho porque yo mismo no lo sabia, pero ahora estoy seguro, te amo- el muchacho hablaba con una confianza asombrosa, simplemente decía lo que sentía

-Yu... yu... Yue yo... - el muchacho no podía creerlo, Yue se le había declarado, Yue, el mismo Yue frío y serio del que se enamoro... Yue!.

Yue empezaba a asustarse¿Kerberos lo rechazaría¿Por qué no decía nada? Si no lo quería entonces... ¿Qué había significado aquel beso en la casa de su forma falsa?

-Por favor di algo- dijo Yue casi con lagrimas en los ojos, no le gustaba tener esa duda atorada

-Yo también te amo Yue- dijo el muchacho antes de besarlo.

Los labios se unían una y otra vez, Yue se aferraba al cuello del guardián solar mientras este lo rodeaba por la cintura, Kerberos recostó a Yue entre las raíces que salían del árbol haciendo una especie de cuna, los besos dulces se tornaban apasionados, Yue acariciaba la espalda de Kerberos mientras este lo hacia con el largo cabello de su amante, con uno de sus característicos movimientos felinos Kerberos despojó a Yue de la parte superior de su vestimenta, y comenzó a besar delicadamente al piel blanca del cuello del ángel, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que llegó al ombligo del juez (¿Tiene ombligo?), con una mano bajo hasta el pantalón del ángel, comenzó a jugar con el borde de la prenda, introdujo su mano y comenzó a acariciar en la entrepierna del ángel

-Sabes, tengo ganas de un dulce- dijo Kerberos antes de bajar rápidamente lo único que cubría a Yue

Se separo un poco de si y lo observo en todo su esplendor, un ángel estaba ahí, servido en bandeja de plata solo para el, se detuvo a observar el dispuesto miembro de Yue

-Creo que encontré uno- dijo seductoramente el guardián

Kerberos se acerco peligrosamente a Yue, definitivamente quería probar aquella golosina, no lo dudo mas e introdujo aquel caramelo en su boca, comenzó a lamer, besar y succionar aquello, Yue solo gritaba y gemía, esto excitaba aun más al guardián del sol.

-N... no... no pu... no puedo mas...- decía Yue entrecortadamente y fuera de si

-Aun falta la mejor parte- dijo Kerberos regresando a su trabajo

Yue no pudo mas y se corrió dentro de la boca de Kerberos, el muchacho rubio regresó a los labios del ángel, con cuidado, agilidad y rapidez coloco las piernas del juez a la altura de sus caderas

-Ahora si... viene lo mejor- dijo el muchacho mirando seductora (y lujuriosamente) a Yue

-Es... es... espera- dijo asustado el juez

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño- le sonrió inundándolo de confianza

-Confío en ti- dijo antes de aferrarse a lo que tubo mas cerca- porque te amo (**pero eso no quita que esto me vaya a doler!**)

-Y yo a ti Yue (**espero no duela...o Yue querra vengaza**)

Pronto serían uno... y nadie los separaría jamás, la eternidad pasaría, pero ellos siempre estarían juntos... juntos.

-Dos corazones vagaban entre la noche, dos corazones estaban inundados de dudas, ambos con la misma pregunta ¿Ahora que, ambos se encontraron, latían al mismo compás, se fundieron en uno solo, ahora nadie los separaría jamás... dos corazones latían confundidos... ahora ya no lo están- Eriol sonreía- ¿Ves como la magia si facilita las cosas Kerberos?... ahora voy por ti Shaoran

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiii!...Este es el final...Se que el climax del capitulo (xD) no me quedo necesariamente...bien...pero pues...hice o que pude...bueno...la verdad es que ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho jejeje...pero no lo queria subir porque me daba cosa despedirme de esta historia...espero haya gente que lea esto...y a la que le guste...Gracias, de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto...y si no es mucha molestia...pus dejenme un RR...minimo para saber si hago una continuacion...'Dos Corazones al Cuadrado' jejeje...Bueno...ahi ta...Gracias! 


End file.
